


And is Your Bedroom Painted Cotswold Green Too?

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking & Talking, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Subtle flirting, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: "You're really taken with that," the Liverpudlian said. It must have been good for Henry to have bought his own upcycle back - he even offered the shed owner more than the estimate, just to guarantee that he'd own it."It's just gorgeous, mate - I'm in love," his eyes switched between the clock and Simon as he made that statement, and the association between his words and his gaze caused O'Brien to slightly blush.Henry's in love with his pigeon clock, polished to perfection by Guy's fair hand. And, across the table, Simon is simply falling in love with Henry.





	And is Your Bedroom Painted Cotswold Green Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

It was the evening of valuation day but - unlike most occasions - this time, one of the items they'd upcycled for their Find It, Fix It, Flog It programme was actually coming back with _them_ , instead of staying behind to be dealt with by the crew and transportation team.

Simon and Henry were enjoying a post-show drink at the nearby village pub; Simon was more interested in sipping his nice cold beer than anything else, whereas Henry's shandy remained untouched - he was far more taken with his latest purchase, which he was presently cradling in his arms, like a treasured prize - like a newborn baby - as he leaned back on his wooden chair, basking in the golden sunshine, one muddy boot on the table's edge to prop him up.

In fact, he was so smug about the success of his refurbished pigeon clock - which admittedly was a beautiful and rare thing, and had come up like a jewel, having had the aluminium exterior polished within an inch of its life by Guy - that Si was almost tempted to kick Henry's foot from under him and allow him to fall back. Despite how he wanted nothing more than to see his fellow presenter do a backwards roll on the beer garden grass, he thought he'd let him have his moment in the sun - literally. He did actually _adore_ Henry, though he kept that little bit of information to himself. But, you know, maybe Cole already _knew_ it.

"You're really taken with that," the Liverpudlian said. It _must_ have been good for Henry to have bought his own upcycle back - he'd even offered the shed owner more than the estimate, just to guarantee that he'd own it.

"It's just gorgeous, mate - I'm in _love_ ," his eyes switched between the clock and Simon as he made that statement, and the association between his words and his gaze caused O'Brien to slightly blush. Si put the sudden redness down to the warm weather, pretending to fan himself and downing some of the, what felt like _freezing_ , pale and frothy liquid, quickly in a bid to cool himself down.

"You like your trinkets, don't you?" Simon asked him, with a smile, knowing that the answer was 'yes' and knowing that this was something they had in common - knowing that this shared obsession of theirs, this _passion_ for old miscellaneous thingimibobs and curios - was growing by the day - as was their _relationship_. He'd caught himself marvelling at the way Henry's eyes would completely _light_ up when he discovered an item which really thrilled him - or revelling in the adoring manner he would stare back at him when he was learning about something new and Simon-y, like different types of timber, or the history of push-bikes. He'd caught himself, today and on past occasions, falling in love _too_.

"Son... You know I do! And sometimes you see stuff back there that you don't wanna part with," he explained, referring to valuation days. "Sometimes you see something in there you just have to have - something just so special that you wanna take it home with you. Do you ever feel like that?"

" _Every time_ ," O'Brien mumbled, shyly, into his glass, as he slowly reached underneath the table and dragged a solitary finger - deliberately - across Cole's thigh, the leg nearest to him being the one still planted to the floor. But, following Si's actions, Henry brought the other leg down off the table-top to meet with it, and he sat up straight and turned to Simon, eyes widening.

"Now you come to mention it, mate - it's not the first time I've been interested in taking something back to mine and seeing what it would look like in the _bedroom_."

"Cubby-hole shelving? Or those lilac petrol-can lamps you made with Guy?" came a wry smirk.

"I can just see that, you know," Henry raised his eyebrows, knowingly, "One for _your_ side of the bed and one for _mine_."


End file.
